Veela
by Lily272
Summary: Draco is not feeling well, will Harry be able to find out why and save him? (Just another part Veela story.) (Harry/Draco)


**Authors Note:** This is just a silly little one shot I had running around my head for some time and wanted to get out of it. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Veela**

"He isn't eating, again!" Harry mumbles during dinner starting to worry about the blond who is looking sick since the start of the year and getting worse every day. He started to watch him more closely once he noticed, which was during the welcoming feast and ever since Draco hardly seems to eat at all and Harry would bet everything he owns that he's about to faint from lack of nutrients any day now. Unless he's secretly eating something else when Harry can't watch him.

"It probably just isn't up to his standard and his mother is still sending him packages every other day, he's fine. And anyway, who cares about the ferret?" Ron replies rolling his eyes.

"Why do you even know?" Hermione questions "Please don't get obsessed with him again. You should talk with Ginny instead of obsessing about Malfoy. You know she's still hoping that you get back together with her and avoiding her won't change that."

"But I'm not sure if I want to be with her or not." Harry replies "And it's not like I haven't talked to her since the war ended."

"I know. But I also know that you bail the second she mentions anything about going out or dating." Hermione replies "And if you're unsure, you should think about that rather than if Malfoy is eating enough or not. Don't tell me you think he's up to something again because of that. What could he be up to anyway? The war is over!"

"Don't be silly." Harry sighs "I doubt he could be up to anything the way he looks, and what kind of plan would starve himself be anyway? I just worry that he's sick."

"Then send him to Pomfrey and get over it." Ron orders. "Hermione is right you should figure out if you want to date Ginny but if you do, don't get too close if you know what I mean."

Harry just sighs and looks back to Malfoy who is sitting with Pansy, Blaise and Goyle and is moving some food around his plate but he's not eating anything.

Later that evening Harry watches Draco with the Marauder's map from the safety of his bed and sees him wandering around. First, around the castle and later the grounds outside even though it's getting cold during the nights. He walks around for some time until he stops moving all of a sudden in the middle of nowhere. Harry keeps watching his unmoving dot for about an hour until he decides to check on him. Especially since it is already well past midnight and closer to sunrise than sunset.

He takes his cloak and walks towards the main gates. He is allowed to walk around at all hours since those that have come to redo their last year, or in some cases do it at all, are all 18 or older. Meaning way above legal age and could have been out of Hogwarts by now which is why it was decided that they don't have a curfew and may go to Hogsmead whenever as long as they told the seventh year prefect when they leave the grounds to make sure that the teachers have some way of knowing who is or was in the castle in case of an emergency like a fire breaking out.

The only reason Harry is hiding is that he doesn't want Draco to know that he's following him.

Harry goes to where the map tells him that Draco is and sees him lying on the floor. He walks closer and wonders what he's doing there. He doesn't look well. His face is covered in sweat and pale. Without thinking about it, Harry moves his hand towards Draco's face and touches his forehead. It's hot, way too hot. Harry takes off the cloak and stashes it in his magically expanded pocket before he picks up the unresponsive boy and carries him towards the hospital wing where he nearly screams, "Madam Pomfrey, help!"

He hears her move towards him from the office before she appears "Oh dear." She says looking like she just fell out of a bed somewhere. "Lay him down there." Once Harry puts him down on the nearest bed which she had pointed to, she moves her wand. "As I feared." She sighs.

"What is it?" Harry asks watching her just stand there. "Why aren't you doing anything? You have to help him. Do a spell, give him a potion or whatever just do something!"

"Oh, how I wish I could." She sighs. "But this was his choice."

"What? How could he choose this? There must be a way to save him." Harry begs.

"Temporarily." She sighs changing Draco into pyjamas to make him more comfortable. "But he already told me that he'd rather kill himself than go through with it."

"Do it." Harry orders "I'll make sure that he won't hurt himself."

"You don't understand Mister Potter." The nurse replies "He is doing this to protect the person he loves. We can't make that choice for him."

"How can this protect anyone and how far are you going to let this go?" Harry questions outraged.

"Sit down." She orders with a sigh and points at a chair next to Draco's bed. Once Harry sits down with a frown she says "What do you know about Veelas?"

"Not much." Harry grumbles "I only know that they have some form of allure and make you do the stupidest things."

"That is part of being a full Veela and some part Veelas can too but not many of those." She explains "But what you apparently don't know is that every Veela and some part Veelas have a soulmate. It's less likely for part Veelas as the allure is but it happens. Mister Malfoys ancestors include a Veela about six generations ago. Mister Malfoy noticed that he has a soulmate years ago. A full Veela doesn't survive more than a year unless the mate excepts them fully, which is usually a given since it's rarely a wizard and usually another Veela who in turn would have to be with that person. A partial Veela has longer especially in their youth but the disintegration got worth sometime during his seventh year and I feared he would die early this year unless he gets together with his mate. Sadly though, he and his mate don't get along very well and Mister Malfoy had the choice to either tell his mate about this situation and hope he'd stay with him to save Mister Malfoy or to keep it to himself and protect his mate from either letting Mister Malfoy die or having to sacrifice himself. Mister Malfoy wishes to protect his mate certain that said mate would sacrifice himself to protect him from dying but never truly love him and Mister Malfoy wants his mate's happiness more than his own life."

"You mean he's dying?" Harry asks paling "Please tell me there is something I can do. We can't just let him die. Do you know who his soulmate is?"

"I do." She sighs "But he doesn't want his mate to know because his mate would date him and possibly marry him and give up on whomever his mate is in love with. Mister Malfoy loves him more than his life! It's his choice Mister Potter. Just like it was your choice to go into the forest and letting the Dark Lord kill you or attempting to do that. No one could stop you and we shouldn't stop him."

"But we can't just let him die!" Harry exclaims "We have to do something! Please Madam Pomfrey, we can't let him die!"

"I wish I could do something but I can't." She sighs. "Mister Potter, unless his mate chooses him, there is nothing I can do. Now go to bed. You can't do anything either."

"I can't just go to bed and sleep while he's dying!" Harry nearly shouts.

"He still has a few days. Not that it will do much since I doubt he'll wake up during that time but you can't just stay awake that long." Madam Pomfrey says.

"But I can stay with him!" Harry insists. "I won't leave him unless you tell me his soulmate's name so I can go and drag her here."

"Him." She sighs "His mate is also male but from what I know, not gay! Mister Potter, would you want the person you love to be bound to you even though she doesn't love you and most likely never will? Would you not give your life for that person?"

Harry looks at Draco and can feel tears come to his eyes. "I would give my life, but his life? I can't just watch him die."

She watches him surprised and eventually sighs "Stay if you must but do try to get some sleep."

"Thanks." Harry replies and just watches Draco silently while Madam Pomfrey leaves. Sometime during the night Harry takes the blond's hand and holds it tightly. "Don't die. Please don't die." He whispers praying that he'll find out who Draco's mate is before Draco dies. Preferably with enough time to talk said mate into giving Draco a chance. He falls asleep still with Draco's hand in his own and his head next to Draco on the bed.

It's nearly morning when he wakes up and the first thing he sees are the rays of the sun that are coming through the window illuminating Draco's hair. Harry gently moves a stray strand from his face and frowns. His temperature has gone down a little and he wonders if it can be a good sign or if, considering the situation, he should consider any change as a bad sign even though Draco does look a little better as before.

Madam Pomfrey walks in and stops in her stride seeing Harry holding Draco's hand but goes on a moment later and does another diagnostic spell and smiles a little. "How bad is it?" Harry frowns seeing her smile in such a situation.

She blushes a little saying, "It's a little better as when you brought him to me. How did you find him anyway?"

"I noticed that he didn't look well and hadn't been eating well and occasionally kept a loose eye on him and, well, noticed that he's gone out but didn't come back in and looked for him." Harry replies with a blush hoping he didn't sound like a stalker "How did he get better? I thought he'd have to have his mate close and how close would he have to be anyway?"

"The closer the better, physical contact is needed on occasion." She replies "Don't worry too much about him. It is his choice and he seemed at peace with it."

"Well, I'm not!" Harry exclaims "What about his parents do they know anything?"

"I informed his mother that he's here and why." She replies "Mr Malfoy told me that he hadn't told his mother anything and his father is in Azkaban as you know."

"What about his friends?" Harry questions.

"I don't know but I assume they'll come see him today, you can ask them then." She says and after a glance at their hands adds. "I'll go down to breakfast and since you said you'd refuse to leave him, I'll send some up for you and excuse you from your classes. Mister Weasley or Miss Granger can keep you up to date on your assignments I assume."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry says surprised. Once she's gone he tries to figure out Draco's mate, or at least, find a smaller group of suspects than just about anyone on the planet. He doesn't know much but tries to go over everything in his mind.

Draco knows his mate for years so Harry assumes from school. Since she also said that they aren't close so it can't be a childhood friend like all the kids of his parent's associates are. That only left those he met in school. Since he seems to be like the Slytherin prince his mate can't be in that house, again because of that them not getting along part. He can't be out of school since Draco is currently improving meaning his mate is close by. The only question left is how close is his mate now that Draco is improving! Harry looks towards his hand that is still holding Malfoys. She had looked there and mentioned physical contact as necessary at least on occasion. Could it be that he's… 'No, that would mean Draco was stupid enough to pick on his mate.' Harry thinks. Still, part of him wonders about it. Draco had been childish at first and the way he had been bragging at first might have been an attempt to impress Harry. And Draco had offered his hand in friendship, not in the nicest way but maybe, just maybe Draco had been jealous of Ron. Harry still doubts it to be the case, but deep down he knows that he can't rule out that it's true and that he needs more information to be able to cut himself from his list of a possible mate for Draco sins so far it's nearly every boy in school apart from the first two or three years and the Slytherins.

The fact that Malfoy had risked his own life and his family's to save Harry when he hadn't told his aunt that the captured boy was indeed Harry Potter also worries Harry now that it might mean that Harry really is his mate. After all, if Voldemort had known, Draco and his parents would all be dead. Why had Draco done that if he hates Harry as much as he seemed to do?

Shortly after his breakfast arrives, which Harry eats while holding Malfoy's hand just in case he is the reason for this improvement, Miss Malfoy walks into the room. She stops seeing Harry who quickly moves the blankets a little with one hand to hide that his other hand is still holding Draco's under it. "Mister Potter," She says "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I found him and I'm trying to get his mate's name out of Madam Pomfrey and drag his sorry ass here to help Malfoy, Draco I mean. Obviously." Harry says. "You don't happen to know, do you?"

"He never mentioned it." She sighs "But if he believes anything lasting would be hopeless than it's his choice anyway."

"You would let him die?" Harry questions outraged "He's your son."

"Do you think I want him to die?" She asks as upset as Harry did. "He is my son as you very correctly pointed out. But what is the point of dragging his mate to him as you intend to do only to let Draco get hurt? I know my son, he won't let his mate give up his own love for him. He would do anything for those he cares about."

Harry watches Draco before he asks "How close would his mate have to be to at least keep Draco alive? His fever was already so bad last night and maybe I can find some other way if he'll buy me some time."

"The fever won't go down unless there is some form of physical contact." She sighs "And even that won't be enough to awaken him easily from the prolonged denial of any contact."

'Holy shit.' Harry thinks uncertain what to do now. He just watches Draco's face and doesn't notice Miss Malfoy get closer until she's right next to Draco on the other side of the bad as Harry and his by the blanket hidden hand that is still holding Draco's. "I won't let him die." He mumbles, uncertain how to do it without causing the pain miss Malfoy seems to fear for her son.

"Then Draco will suffer for the rest of his life." Miss Malfoy sighs sadly "It will hurt him not to be loved by his mate and to watch him become depressed because he forces himself to be close to my son. Harry, Draco's need for physical contact will further increase over the years until he reproduced with his mate and has an offspring of his that needs him. But even after that Draco will be in pain without regular contact. And by regular contact, I most certainly don't mean to touch his hand or such once a month. It would have to be daily and much more affectionate than any other girl his mate might fall for could accept. I don't want Draco to be in pain indefinite."

Harry just stares at her open-mouthed until he gets out "But Pomfrey said his mate is a guy and Draco is too! How could they ever reproduce?"

"Magic of course." She replies "Don't tell me you didn't know that wizards can carry a child under certain circumstances like one being exceptionally powerful or one being a Veela or part Veela with a soulmate or any wizard with the right potion."

Harry just stares until his eyes revert to Draco and his face flushes a dark red. He can't help but wonder how his and Draco's child might look. With Draco's devilish good looks it probably will be very beautiful. He flushes, even more, when he finally starts to wonder about his own thoughts. Why the hell did he picture his kids with Draco especially since it had gone on long enough to picture siblings rather than a single child? And even this amount of worry he had felt. Why had he watched over him this closely? He doesn't even have the excuse of Draco possibly being up to something as he had during their sixth year. Was Hermione right and he was obsessed with Draco and if that's the case, why was he this obsessed with Draco bloody Malfoy?

Harry doesn't notice her move to touch Draco's hair or how it moves over Draco's forehead until she says "I thought he has a high temperature, that is what the letter said, and you did too."

"He did. The strangest thing happened though and until a moment ago, I had no idea why." Harry sighs and raises his with Draco's fingers intertwined hand. "Draco is getting better."

Harry sees her pale and hears her mumble "It's you."

"Apparently." Harry sighs "Madam Pomfrey mentioned that Draco said he would kill himself rather than let his mate, namely me I guess, sacrifice himself should she tell anyone. I have to think of ways to talk him out of it but I fear he could be a little stubborn."

A humourless laugh is heard from her before she states "That would be the understatement of the year." She sighs "He is very stubborn."

"Good." Harry smiles gently towards the blond "I like a challenge. I'll find a way. I don't care how but I can't let him die. Not him. Not for anything."

She looks at the boy that is the only hope for her son and smiles a little. The way Harry looks at her son she can't help but assume that just maybe there is some hope after all. "Thank you for trying. I really hope it'll work out between you two."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." He replies.

She smiles a little saying "Draco cares for you a lot, and I want him happy."

"The Veela part does care it seems." Harry sighs "But considering he'd rather die than tell me I wonder if he himself doesn't still hate me."

She chuckles "It seems you've got the wrong impression of a Veela. It's not a separate opinion that is fighting with his true feelings. He is just him and all his extra senses are a part of it. And believe me, he cared since he first saw you. I even know that you must have met at diagon ally because Draco had changed the way he talked about Hogwarts that day. Believe me, he loves you and it's all of him that does."

Harry watches the blond unconscious boy and asks "He cared about me since we meet in diagon ally? Are you sure?"

"Of course his Veela senses must have identified you at first glance and before we left for diagon ally Draco threatened not to go to Hogwarts or at least run off into the forest unless we get him a new broom and make sure he gets to take it, and he would have gone through with it for sure. During the trip to diagon ally, he seemed to have forgotten all about it and later told me he'd go to Hogwarts anyway and that Quidditch didn't matter anymore." She grins a little remembering how confused she and Lucius had been about it and how neither had dared to question their son out of fear he might change his mind again. "That however changed again shortly after his first flying lesson since and I quote 'I'll never impress him unless I train.'" She looks at Harry "Could it be that you didn't care for Quidditch at first."

"Didn't know what it was!" Harry replies grinning fondly at the memory and wondering himself why it makes him smile seeing that he hated it at the time. "Draco was bragging about everything. Like being a pure-blood and how muggle borns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. I felt terrible since he said he thinks so because they don't know anything about the magical world like Quidditch and frankly neither did I. My Aunt and Uncle hate magic and tried to ignore its existence to the point of lying about my parent's death and telling me any chance they had that there is no such thing as magic. I never thought, back then, that Draco was probably trying to impress me. It's kind of cute though, silly but still rather cute."

"It was Lucius' influence that made him brag like that." She sighs "I never liked my own family's beliefs like Bella did. But after Andromeda married a muggle born and was promptly burned off the family tapestry I was terrified to go against my family and married who they deemed worthy. It wasn't all bad since I got Draco due to that but I never truly cared for Lucius and I must say I'm glad he's gone, even though he too regretted bringing the Dark Lord into his son's life. Draco and I owe you a lot for your help, not only for defeating the Dark Lord but also for keeping me and Draco out of Azkaban."

"I owe both of you too." Harry replies "Both of you saved me at least once."

"Then let's say that we're even and start over." She suggests.

"I'd love that Miss Malfoy." Harry smiles at her.

"Please call me Narcissa." She smiles back.

"Only if you call me Harry." Harry says looking back at Draco.

"I think I'll leave you two. There is nothing I can do anyway." She sighs "Please tell him I was here."

"Of course," Harry replies. He looks at the time and wonders when he should try to get close enough to let Draco wake up. He decides to wait for nightfall since Draco's friends as well as his own might show up at any time after breakfast which just ended and Harry rather finishes the discussion that definitely will follow after Draco awakes in peace and without any interruptions. That will also give him some time to think about how to convince the blond to give them a chance when Harry himself is barely convinced that it can work and is unsure of his own feelings for the blond. Sure, Draco looks great but he's a guy and last time Harry checked he wasn't gay.

Harry looks at Draco wondering if he could be with a guy intimately. He tries to imagine kissing Draco possibly being touched by him. He imagines Draco's hands moving along his back or moving along his arm. Harry closes his eyes and his fingers start to move and play with Draco's fingers. His skin is soft and Harry imagines Draco's soft fingers to move up his arm and along his throat over his lips. He opens his eyes again and looks at Draco's face with a blush and shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He is surprised himself how his body has reacted to those fantasies. After another glance towards Draco's hand, he's also surprised how hard it is to stop fantasising about it. Harry redirects his eyes towards Draco's face and looks at his lips and wonders how it would be to kiss him when the door opens and Harry, for now, let's go of Draco's hand and looks towards the door seeing Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Blaise growls.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you Zabini." Harry sighs. "Just accept that I'm here and that I'm bloody well staying until Dra…I mean Malfoy wakes up and says otherwise."

Harry sees that most of them glare angrily towards him while Parkinson just raises an eyebrow. "How is he?" She questions.

"A little better as he was when I found him!" Harry replies and sees her jaw drop.

"You mean, he got better?" She asks. "You know how he got better?"

"I think I figured it out." Harry replies, "I assume he told you then."

"I'm his best friend." She says, "I know all his secrets."

"Then you should be happy that I'm not leaving his side." Harry stats.

"And what does your little she-weasel have to say about it?" She wonders. "Last I heard you're still screwing her through the mattress."

"Who told you that bull?" Harry questions.

"Your girlfriend told Loony and Longbottom that you screwed her silly in her brother's bed two days ago, during lunch!" She replies, "Draco and I overheard how she told them yesterday so don't bother denying it!"

"She did WHAT?" Harry questions outraged. "That's a lie, I never did anything like that with her! Ron would have my head!"

"But you are dating her, aren't you?" Parkinson wonders.

"I don't." Harry answers, "Didn't since the end of our sixth year. She wants to date again I guess but I avoided talking about it and kind of avoided her! But I will talk to her again now and make clear that it's not going to happen! Especially not after her telling lies about me."

"You should tell Draco." She orders. "That is if he'll wake up again."

"He will." Harry insists, "I'll make damn sure of it."

"Any plans on what to tell him?" She asks. "Because he'll be pissed you know and probably remind you that even if you're not dating that ginger screw, last time we checked, you weren't gay."

"That's what I thought a little while ago." Harry sighs.

"And still you want to help Draco?" Pansy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I do." Harry grins, "Especially after I checked again and concluded that I'm probably bi."

She's just staring while Goyle leans to Blaise asking, "What does Potter being gay or bi or whatever have to do with the ginger girl or Draco?"

"Beats me." Blaise replies, "But I guess I was right betting with Theo that Draco is gay and wants to get into Potters pants."

"Just shut up boys." Pansy sighs before looking back at Harry. "You better make sure he's okay or I will give you hell."

"No worries." Harry just smiles.

Pansy turns and orders, "Boys, class, get going and leave Draco alone until I tell you otherwise."

The Slytherins go outside the door but Pansy just grins and says "Oh this is going to be good!" And returns with the others to sit on a chair close by while Hermione, Ron and Ginny walk in.

"What are you snakes doing here?" Ginny asks right after getting inside.

"Telling me what Parkinson overheard you tell Neville and Luna!" Harry replies glaring towards Ginny. "You better stop saying such lies and make damn sure to correct them. Because you and I are so not going to happen again after what you did."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks. "What could Ginny have done and since when do you believe Parkinson more than her?"

"Fell free to ask Neville and Luna for confirmation and send them to me should they have lied I truly hope Parkinson did because otherwise, I'm flipping mad!" Harry growls.

"What did they say Ginny said?" Hermione asks.

"I rather not repeat." Harry growls towards Ginny.

"I have no idea what they want to have overheard." Ginny insists, "Harry she just wants to get in between us. And why are you here anyway? McGonagall told Hermione that you're here and that she should get you your assignments but she didn't say why. You don't look hurt though."

"I'm fine." Harry states, "Dra…I mean, Malfoy isn't."

"Did you just nearly call him by his given name?" Ron asks disgustedly. "Harry, what is going on here?"

"I can't really explain right now." Harry just sighs, "But I might be able to tomorrow. There is no reason to worry though, I'm perfectly fine."

"Harry, they are doing something to make you act so strangely." Ginny whines, "You know you love me."

"I don't." Harry replies, "I'm sorry okay but I don't love you anymore. I'm not dating you again I'm sorry if that hurts you but you need to deal with it and accept it because we are over."

"How dare you hurt my sister like this?" Ron complains.

"What am I to do?" Harry asks his friend, "Pretend to love her when I don't. I can't change what I feel."

"Ron, Ginny." Hermione says calmingly, "Let's go for now. I think we all just need to calm down before you two overreact." She starts to push them out but turns in the door "Do be careful Harry, I trust you, but not them."

"I know what I'm doing Hermione." Harry replies. "And Malfoy's friends were about to leave a moment ago anyway, they just stayed to watch the fight."

Harry is glad when Malfoys friends leave shortly after them and hopes for some peace he moves a hand over Malfoy's forehead and frowns. It's not as warm as it was last night but his temperature seems to be rising again.

He just hopes that holding his hand again will help Draco. He sits down next to him and waits certain that he hasn't seen the last of Ron and Hermione. He's proven right when shortly after lunch Harry is forced to let go of Draco's hand again. "Did you talk to Neville?"

"We did." Ron sighs "I don't get why she said it though."

"I don't know either. Maybe she just wishes we would do that or had while we were together." Harry muses "But I swear Ron I never did."

"I must admit that for a moment, I thought you might be lying so I wouldn't flip after you heard she's talking about it." Ron admits blushing. "But the day she said you did it during lunch, Neville was looking for an essay he had misplaced and needed that afternoon, which is why he knew all along that she had been lying. He just kept quite since he didn't want to cause a fight."

"I never slept with her since I knew you'd flip. I wouldn't risk our friendship." Harry points out.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Ron replies "But can you please explain what's going on here? With the Ferret I mean!"

"Remember how I worried about Malfoy?" Harry questions and after a nod from them adds. "I watched him on the map last night. He was walking around outside and then just stopped. When he hadn't moved for an hour I went to check on him. He was unconscious and really warm. I brought him in here only to hear that Pomfrey can't do anything. I don't know if I should tell you more since it includes his secrets but he could die. Pomfrey can't do anything but, maybe I can. I've got to help him."

Hermione frowns and looks thoughtful towards Malfoy while Ron complains "What could you possibly do that Pomfrey can't do?"

"He's very handsome," Hermione mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Her boyfriend Ron grumbles while Harry sighs and wonders if he'll ever be able to keep anything secret from her or if she'll always figure out everything at the speed of light.

"I mean, he's not my type but he is extremely good looking and well." She looks towards Harry "It would make sense that Harry can help him while Madam Pomfrey can't if Malfoy's a Veela with a soulmate and Harry is his soulmate."

"Don't be ridicules." Ron insists "His parents aren't Veelas and even half Veelas rarely have one and the odds decrease with every generation."

"I know." Hermione replies "But with his looks, there must have been a Veela not too far up his family tree and it's the only explanation I can think about."

"His temperature got down." Harry mumbles.

"See," Ron cheers "A Veela would not get better on its own in that case."

"I held his hand all night." Harry adds.

"I guess I was right then?" Hermione asks.

Harry just nods. "But I don't know what to do now. He's annoying and bragging and can be such a pain in the butt. But he refused to even tell me that he's dying just so I wouldn't feel responsible and give up whom I might love and he did save me during the war by not giving me away when he had recognised me and I know he did know exactly who I was. I don't want him to die and not only because I don't want to cause it. I just really can't imagine him gone. I guess you guys are right saying that I'm obsessed with him."

"You should talk to him." Hermione suggests "And I go to the library and see if I find more details about this."

"Shocking." Ron grins ironically "You go to the library, I would never have guessed you'd do that."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry smiles and takes Draco's hand again "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Possibly wonder if Hogwarts even has a library considering that neither of you entered it without me dragging you in there." Hermione laughs.

"No, we wouldn't," Ron insists, "we might be surprised when someone else said he or she was there and find out that there is one that way but why should we wonder ob if there is one if we'd never want to go there?"

They talk a little longer but Ron and Hermione leave shortly after that and Harry has a few hours of peace with only Pomfrey checking on Draco every now and then. It's close to curfew for the younger years when Hermione shows up again, this time alone. "I just came from the library." She says dropping two heavy books on Harry's lap "Ron left it hours ago pretending to be tired but I think he was trying to forget why we were there. He's not happy about this but don't worry, he's dealing with it and I'm sure it will get better with time. But you should really read those they are fascinating and cover a lot about Veelas. But the main thing you need to know now is that Malfoy can't recover enough from you just holding his hand. He'll need a lot more skin on skin and, well, you might have to kiss him. You should think about this first though since you're not really gay and he'll eventually need even more intimacy and he knows that you probably don't want him that way." She notices Harry's blush and adds "Unless you are bi and actually look forward to screwing him in which case you'll need to remember to be careful since he being a part Veela might be able to conceive a child without a potion. He might know for sure if he'll need one or not or maybe you would carry a child using a potion or, whatever I think I go now."

Harry grins after the blushing girl that clearly had been embarrassed by the sex talk and tried to hide it. Harry waits another moment until Pomfrey wishes him a good night and leaves. He waits a little longer just to be sure that most people are asleep before he takes a deep breath and climbs into the bed with the blond and straddles him to make sure he won't run off to hurt himself. He does make sure that the blanket stays between them to avoid Draco thinking he was using the fact that he's unconscious. Harry takes another deep breath before he moves his fingers through Draco's soft blond hair and leans down to gently put his own lips on Draco's. At first, nothing happens and Harry starts to move his lips across Draco's until the blond sighs. Harry's tongue sneaks into Draco's mouth for a second before Harry retreats and looks at the blond boy that finally opens his mercury eyes. "Hey, there sleeping beauty."

Harry wonders if the muggle fairy tale was inspired by a Veela in a similar situation while Draco just stares. It doesn't take long though before Draco whispers "Who told you?"

"I figured it out myself." Harry replies proudly "Hermione wasn't even around to help me. She did figure it out faster after she was around and even needed fewer hints but I did figure it out myself."

Draco looks upset to the side saying "You should have let me die."

"Sorry." Harry grins "No can do. You know hero of the wizarding world and all. It would ruin my image if I'd let you die."

"Stop calling yourself that." Draco grumbles "We both know you hate it nearly as much as I do."

"Possibly more." Harry agrees "But I still can't let you die. Even without the bloody hero complex, everyone insists I have, I don't want YOU to die." Harry looks at the boy after emphasising the you "Firstly because if I'm your soulmate, it means that I'm your perfect fit and Veelas always have each other as soulmates which means, you're also my soulmate and I really want to find out if anything could really be possible between us. And secondly, if you die. Who's going to see just me?"

Draco just rolls his eyes "Don't give me that crap, everyone cares about you which is why I don't get why you hate being a hero so damn much."

"That's just it. They care for Harry Potter, the boy who is praised for his mother's sacrifice and the murder of Voldemort." Harry whispers "Granted some might really care for me too. For Harry, just Harry. Without fancy names or fame. But you're the only one from whom I know that you really care only about me. You even hate the rest, I don't know why since you're pretty popular yourself and have no reason to be jealous and I thought you'd love to have a famous soulmate, but you hate it just like I do."

"That fame is also the reason you are on the other side of a bloody war then I am." Draco points out with a frown.

"Was." Harry sighs "The war is over. There is no reason to be on any side."

"I'm still a death eater." Draco says with disgust.

"You only became one to save your parents." Harry insists "Stop making yourself worse than you are. You're still the only one that definitely just cares for me, not what else I'm stuck with."

"Oh yeah." Draco glares "What about your ginger screw."

"Can go screw herself." Harry growls "I'm not fond of liars and Parkinson was kind enough to tell me the one she heard her tell Luna and Neville. You know about me screwing her. I'm not even dating her since the end of our sixth year. And about her just loving me, Draco she was planning her wedding to me before she really knew me. She also could talk to me just fine those two minutes I saw her at King's Cross before our first year and before she knew who I was but not after she knew my name. She might have come to love me for me at some point but she was just star struck from day one, and I'm not really convinced that she really does love me now."

"Her brother the youngest male weasel." Draco says "I mean, I know you don't love him since he's a guy and you're not gay but I'm a guy and you're not gay."

"Ron wanted to see my scar pretty fast after seeing me and said that the rest of the train was full but sometimes I wonder if it really was or if he just wanted to befriend the boy who lived since all his brother had some quirks to make them stand out from their brothers and I am kind of Ron's quirk." Harry explains before leaning down a little. "He's also dating Hermione and is heterosexual while I think I'm bi considering that I am straddling you and kissed you and that I really want to kiss you again."

"You want to?" Draco mumbles blushing "You said you think. You're not sure."

"That's only because I never really thought about other guys but I do want to kiss you again." Harry leans down further his lips so close to Draco's that he can feel Draco's breath on his own lips "I really want to kiss you again. Do you want me to kiss you too?"

Draco tries to stop himself from giving into temptation certain that Harry only says it for Draco's benefit. However, he loses that fight against his instincts and a whispered "Yes" escapes his lips right before Harry's lips touch his.

Harry kisses him gently only lips for starters but when a sigh escapes Draco's lips Harry uses it to once more let his tongue explore the blond boy's hot mouth. Draco moves his hands into Harry's hair holding him close while the kiss becomes more intense.

When the need for more oxygen forces their intense kiss to a temporary stop Harry starts to gently kiss Draco's neck between breaths. "You don't have to force yourself." Draco mumbles breathing heavily.

"I'm not. I meant what I said." Harry replies "I wanted to kiss you. Or rather still want to. Please, I don't know if what I feel for you is love or if it ever will be but I do care for you a lot and don't want to lose you. I was obsessed with you for years and can't imagine losing you. Ask Hermione she'll confirm my obsession with you."

"Granger," Draco breathes trying to clear his mind. "She cares about you."

"Firstly, she is like a sister to me but seeing that she knew more about me, the boy who lived and about the parents I don't remember, I think she just wanted some popular friends to become popular because I bet she was called a geek in her muggle school, probably worse." Harry replies "And like I said like a sister, I never wanted to kiss her."

"But I don't want to kiss you." Draco mumbles and after a surprised look from Harry he explains. "I want more. More than you'd want."

Harry takes a deep breath and says "I rather take such things slowly but I very much doubt that there is anything you could want that I wouldn't want."

To prove his point Draco bucks his hip up to let Harry feel what he meant, even though he is sure that Harry will run. He is however surprised when he feels even through the blanket that Harry is just as aroused as Draco himself.

Draco looks into Harry's eyes and is even more surprised to see the want there. "Unless you want our first time right here in the hospital wing you don't do that again." Harry mumbles. "And now listen to me, I won't let you die no matter what you say so how about we make a deal. Since you now felt that I'm most certainly not against screwing you, you promise me to never harm yourself and I promise you that I will be honest with you at all times. I will not tell you that I love you unless I'm sure and I will tell you if I fall for someone else. If you fear that I'll stick around to stop you from dying I heard from your mother who visited you today that you won't die if I knock you up and leave you with my child! You see, there is a way around you dying which means I don't have to force myself and you don't have to worry about me lying."

Draco looks at Harry for a moment and then says, "Deal. But you know, I'm sure there is someone else that cares about you."

"Name one." Harry sighs.

"Your muggle family." Draco tries mostly to distract himself from the fact that Harry is still straddling his hip.

"Hate magic and me by extension." Harry states calmly.

"Your godfather?" Draco asks hopefully.

"One of his last words were, 'Good one James.' I was a passable replacement I guess." Harry sighs. "He knew I wasn't him and cared for me too but it was because I was James' son and not because I'm just me."

"Lupin?" Draco wonders by now uncertain if he'll find anyone.

"Same as Sirius I guess." Harry shrugs. "I'm not even sure he really cared about me that much seeing that he was a no show for over a year after our third year here and never tried to see me that year at all."

"I'm sure he came to care. Just like the others do." Malfoy says. "They all care about you."

"Maybe." Harry sighs, "But with you, there is no maybe. Your mother told me about that trip to Diagon where we first meet. How you were all bitchy about not getting to take a new broom and what you'd do if they don't let you have one until sometime during the trip you just suddenly stopped because Quidditch didn't seem all that important. That was of course until after your first flying class which I believe was when I kicked your ass on a broom the first time." Draco blushes "She even told me how you said that you had to practise to impress."

"Remind me to get mad at her when I see her again." Draco sighs with a blush still on his pale cheeks.

"Only if you remind me to thank her." Harry replies moving his hands through Draco's blond hair, "I was happy to hear that you cared about me before you knew my name."

Draco closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Harry's hands in his hair for a while and licks his lips remembering the kisses he had gotten. The licking must have reminded Harry too since he starts to kiss him again and Draco is only too happy to go along. He's still not sure if this is a good idea. But it feels so good to have his Harry here with him. And he seems happy too and it really feels like Harry is very much into the kissing. His hands start to move over Draco's body who in turn starts to map out Harry's lithe body. "Draco?" Harry mumbles between kissing, "How much longer do you think you'll need to stay in the hospital wing until you recover?"

"Why?" Draco questions.

"Because as you might remember, I'd rather not have our first time in here and I really like the kissing!" Harry reminds him blushing a little.

Draco looks deeply into his eyes before he asks, "And where would you like our first time to be? And didn't you also want to take things slow?"

"Anywhere elsewhere." Harry shrugs. "And screw slow!"

Draco grins while Harry is kissing him again until Draco moves his mouth to say "In that case, how about we bail because thanks to your kissing, I feel more than fine!"

"I love the idea." Harry replies and both boys run off to have some fun!

* * *

Nearly a year has passed since Harry got together with his Veela and in just two months the year will be over and they'll leave Hogwarts. So far the hadn't talked about what they'd do then. Harry isn't even sure what he wants to do. He wanted to become an Auror and is still certain that he'd be good at it and isn't sure what else he could do and be good at it, but he's also not sure if it really is what he'd want to do with the rest of his life. Does he really want to run after dark wizards for the rest of his life? He had been thinking about it but the only other thing he can come up with his raising his and Draco's kids while Draco goes to work.

Right now he's lying in a bed in the Room of Requirement with Draco in his arms. He watches the blond boy sleep for the moment and decides to talk to him about what he'd like to do after school when he wakes up because one thing Harry does know, he wants to stay close to him after one year of nearly spending every night in this room together.

"Stop thinking so loud!" Draco suddenly mumbles and cuddles closer. "Why are you always up so damn early?"

"Because I always had to stand up early when I was little." Harry sighs, "I'm kind of used to it. And I'm not thinking loud."

"You are thinking though." Draco grumbles. "And you get tense when you think and that wakes me up so stop."

Harry chuckles and says, "You could kiss me to distract me."

Draco looks at him and smiles before he kisses him again before he whispers, "You really like to kiss don't you?"

"Only you." Harry whispers. "But as distracting as your kisses always are, we should talk about what we'll do after Hogwarts."

Draco's smile disappears before he asks worriedly, "What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Harry sighs. "I guess I'd train to be an Auror since that is pretty much all I can do."

"You could do whatever." Draco sighs, "You are the boy hero anyone would give you a job."

"But I want a job I can do. One I'm good at." Harry replies, "Either way, what do you want to do."

"I don't know, depends." Draco blushes.

"Depends on what?" Harry questions.

"I always wanted to work in the Ministry and make sure that things would go better for everyone you know, the purebloods and the muggleborns that they work and live together better without prejudices." Draco explains before he blushes., "But I also want to be around you and do whatever to make yo happy."

Harry smiles at him and gives him another kiss and says, "You make me happy Draco, no matter what you do." After that Harry gives him another Kiss and says, "And I love what you want to do Draco and I'm sure you would be great at it. I want to support you. But there is something else I want on top."

"And what would that be?" Harry asks worriedly.

"I want a family with you." Harry replies and nearly laughs at the surprised look on Draco's face. "I want to move live with you and hold you in my arms every single night. I want to have children with you and to be honest, I don't think I really want to be an Auror all my life. I want to be your husband and raise our children." Draco stares at him still surprised and when Harry summons a ring from his pants pocket and adds, "I love you Draco. And I mean it, I want to be your husband, if you'll have me" The blond just grabs him and starts to kiss him again.

Draco doesn#t stop for some time but when he does he whispers, "I love you too Harry, you know I want you and I'd love to start a family with you and give you as many kids as you want."

"How about we try and beat the Weasley's?" Harry suggests grinning.

"In that case, we should start right now." Draco grins.

"Best idea you ever had my love" Harry replies before he kisses him once again and both are going to be late for their first two classes that day but deliriously happy.


End file.
